


Lights Down Low, In the Moment We're Lost and Found

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Background Relationships, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Merlin, Christmas, Christmas Party, Exhibitionism, Gwaine/Percival (Merlin) - Freeform, Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin) - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern Era, Morgana/Leon (Merlin), Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, PA!Merlin, Secret Relationship, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Spit As Lube, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: What happens at the office Christmas party, stays at the office Christmas party. Or rather, it doesn’t.





	Lights Down Low, In the Moment We're Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Huge, HUGE thanks for S for a very fast beta job, I am indebted to you, my dear.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes as he spied the email in his inbox. It was that time of year again. He hovered his mouse over the link before clicking it impulsively. Better to open it now and know what he was in for sooner rather than later. Especially now he was going to get the near-hysterical Christmas excitement in stereo this year.

True to form, it was Morgana’s save the date announcement for a Christmas party at one of the high-end hotels along the seafront. _Camelot Cares_ always held their Christmas function in a hotel with steeply discounted hotel rooms for those who wished to crawl to their beds after the festivities, the billing for main event being generously footed by Uther himself.

The door to Arthur’s office burst open and Merlin barreled in.

“Did you see?” he asked excitedly.

Raising a single eyebrow at him, Arthur nodded towards the door.

“Oops!” exclaimed Merlin and turned to close it. He made his way over to Arthur, his eyes shining. “You’re going, right?”

Arthur rolled his eyes at him. “Of course I am. I don’t have a choice, therefore neither do you. But don’t expect me to get dressed up for it.”

With a sober nod, Merlin echoed, “Yeah, of course.” He slumped down on the sofa, where they had done countless things together over the past six months. “By the way, just to remind you, you’ve got Mr Thomas at 3pm, and then a call with Ms Olafsen from Luxtech.”

“Vivian?” said Arthur with a grimace. “I’ve told you before you are not to allow any form of appointment with that woman.”

“I couldn’t help it. Mr Pendragon _specifically_ requested it,” said Merlin. “And I’m not going to disobey your father’s orders. He said we need to get them on our side for the Gedref programme. I’m sure it won’t be _that_ bad.”

“Merlin! She thinks that she’s my fiancée, even though we’ve barely spent more than fifteen minutes together in the past year!”

“Come on,” teased Merlin, getting up and moving over to him. “It’s just one phone call. Are you telling me the great Arthur Pendragon can’t handle an overly enthusiastic woman?” He grinned slyly at Arthur before he started flipping through the paperwork in a tray on Arthur’s desk. “I’ll just get started reviewing these contracts for you to sign, then, shall I?”

Arthur nodded moodily, his thoughts still on his impending phone call with Vivian Olafsen.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise. And I’ll go ahead and book you a room at the hotel for the party. Plus some annual leave for the week after,” Merlin added as he returned to the sofa to read the papers. He snuck a few glances over at Arthur. He was so adorable when he pouted.

Arthur stared at his screen morosely. “Yeah, I suppose I’d better just get the RSVP over and done with.”

“Come on. It’s not going to be _that_ bad. I bet it will be fun, even.”

“Sure, if you like gaudy, over-the-top seasonalness, like Morgana does,” he grumbled.

“Hey!” protested Merlin, visibly tensing. Arthur just smirked at his outrage. When Merlin realised he was being riled up, he rolled his eyes at Arthur and then offered, “Coffee?”

“Mmm, yes. Thanks,” said Arthur returning back to his computer screen. “I’m going to need it if I have to deal with the she-devil.”

The door opened. 

“Speaking of she-devil’s,” Arthur murmured under his breath.

“Ah Arthur, here you are!” came Morgana’s voice. “What do you think about the Christmas party this year?”

Merlin and Arthur both turned to her, standing there in the doorway in her tailored dress and designer heels that cost more than most of the staff’s monthly salary, but neither answered.

She made her way over to the sofa and settled there next to Merlin. “You _are_ coming aren’t you, Arthur?”

“Well…” he began.

“You _have_ to come,” Morgana insisted. “You’re the assistant director. It would reflect badly on the organisation if you didn’t come.” She turned her eagle-sharp gaze on Merlin. “Tell him, Merlin. He actually listens to you. He has to come, and it will be fun, won’t it?”

“UV lighting and a disco? What’s not to love? Classic Christmas cheese,” quipped Merlin. Morgana glared at him. “I mean— I’m sure it will be a very classy Christmas event. And Arthur will come. Once he’s had enough drinks, I bet he’ll even end up on the dancefloor.” Merlin smiled to himself. He’d said more than once that Arthur was a very loveable drunk. And Arthur knew that he tended to have no filter and could be quite handsy once he’d had a few.

“Shut up, Merlin,” growled Arthur. “I will go. But note this: it is under protest. And I am NOT going to be putting on any UV paint or any of that other nonsense.”

“Fine. But you _will_ dance and enjoy yourself,” retorted Morgana.

“Pfft. Doubtful,” snapped back Arthur.

“I will leave you in Merlin’s capable hands,” said Morgana in a knowing sing-song voice as she swanned out of the office.

“If she thinks I’m going to make a fool of myself at this party of hers, she’s got another think coming.”

“Mmm,” hummed Merlin, gathering up some of the files to take with him.

“What?”

“Nothing!”

“‘Mmm’, is _not_ nothing. Out with it,” Arthur demanded.

Merlin straightened up and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, it’s just… you said that about the last Christmas party. And then you got so drunk you were leading a conga line down the street…”

“Shut _up_ , Merlin.”

Merlin grinned and made his way around Arthur’s desk. He tossed the paperwork on the desk and tugged on Arthur’s tie. “Make me. Christmas is amazing and you know it, Mr Scrooge. I’ll prove it to you, just you wait.”

“Oh, I’ll make you all right,” said Arthur, pulling Merlin into his lap. “What happened to liking me just the way I am?”

Merlin leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss and slid his hand through Arthur’s hair. “I do like you how you are. I’m just going to prove your bah humbug attitude wrong, that’s all.”

A knock on Arthur’s door sent Merlin scurrying from Arthur’s lap, and he picked up the paperwork he’d discarded. Arthur surreptitiously smoothed down his hair.

“Come in!” he called. 

Merlin winked at him over his shoulder as he passed Leon on his way into the office. ‘Later,’ he mouthed.

***

“All right, where were we?” asked Merlin, rubbing his hands and taking a seat again at the table next to Arthur.

“Going over the final version of the proposal bid one more time,” mumbled Arthur, staring at the scene and pushing up his glasses.

It was the eleventh hour on their newest bid for funding, a last ditch shot at getting a contract which, if they won it, would mean a huge amount of funding for multiple years for _Camelot Cares_. Merlin had unexpectedly managed to get their concept note accepted by the donor after the deadline, and as a consequence, they had needed to hurry to put something together. They had been hard at work finalising their last minute proposal for hours now. 

Merlin rubbed at his tired eyes and shook his head to push away the wave of exhaustion that threatened to engulf him. Arthur looked tired too, but still beautiful and perfect. It reminded Merlin so very much of a night, months ago, where they had been in a similar predicament. Except back then, Merlin had thought that he would never be able to tell Arthur how he felt.

“You’re beautiful, you know that, right?” Merlin blurted out. Normally, neither of them were much for open declarations of affection, preferring to let their actions speak for themselves, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself.

Arthur grunted. “I’m a man, Merlin. Men aren’t beautiful.”

“Oh, I _know_ you’re a man, Arthur. But you’re still beautiful. Or lets say... handsome. Gorgeous. Stunning.”

Ducking his head, Arthur focused steadfastly on his laptop. “God, Merlin. Could you be more of a girl?” He continued reading the document on his laptop. There was a short pause. “I mean, I guess it all goes without saying anyway. _I am_ a Pendragon, after all,” he said finally, winking at Merlin, who instantly felt hot and flustered. 

God, that wink. And the glasses! Arthur could turn the tables on him so easily; Merlin didn’t stand a chance. How had he got so lucky? They’d known each other for long enough now that they knew exactly what to do in order to press each other's buttons, and they had only gotten to know each other even better since they’d got together.

Merlin could still remember that night when everything had changed. All the way back in summer, during that swelteringly hot night in June. It seemed like a lifetime ago now, but the situation had been so similar that it was hard not to reminisce.

To be honest, they had been skirting on the edge of _something_ for a long while before that. Longing looks over late nights at the office—and during meetings in the day too, for that matter. Plus, there had been all those little moments between them where, quite honestly, the sexual tension had been palpable. At the time, Merlin hadn’t been quite sure if he was imagining the spark or not. He had wondered if he had been a product of his overwhelming attraction to Arthur, or if Arthur had felt it too, but he hadn’t been entirely sure. Not until that night.

“I’m glad you’re here, Merlin,” Arthur had told him, in a moment of honesty probably brought on by the immense heat and severe sleep deprivation. Arthur would never have said things like that to Merlin under normal circumstances. It was only in those quiet, time-pressured, sink-or-swim moments that Arthur had finally let his guard down, and he usually clammed up right after, as though embarrassed. For Merlin, though, he had been at his realest, and also his most attractive. 

There was always this softness, this vulnerability about Arthur on nights like that, and Merlin treasured each and every moment of them. Well, each moment that he could remember through the sleep-blurred haze that often came hand-in-hand with the late hour.

Smiling tentatively at Arthur, Merlin had said, “Well… I know this bid means a lot to you. To Camelot. And to me too.”

“You _do_ know the chances are this proposal is going to rejected, don’t you?” Arthur had told him dejectedly. Then he’d plucked at his shirt to fan his magnificent chest.

“Yeah, it probably would be,” Merlin had quipped, only just managing to flick his eyes away from that delicious tease of golden chest hair, “if I weren’t here.”

Arthur had scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

“Do you know how many times I’ve had to swoop in and save your executive behind with our prospective donors?”

Grinning at him delightedly, Arthur had patted Merlin on the back. “Well, it’s good to see you’ve got your sense of humour back, at least. I thought you were going to fall asleep on the couch.”

And then Arthur’s hand had remained there, warm and solid on Merlin’s back. Merlin had looked over at him, aware of Arthur’s eyes on him, and swallowed nervously. 

Arthur’s gaze had flicked down to Merlin’s lips—Merlin had been sure of it that time—before returning to look him in the eye. Merlin had moistened his lips, ready to say something, when with a sudden fumble Arthur had pressed his mouth against his, his lips warm and dry. Merlin had been so surprised at the action that he had frozen, not quite sure what to do. Should he kiss back? Or perhaps he should he push him away. Arthur was his boss, after all. This could change everything.

It had turned out to be a moot issue; even now, Arthur was still was his boss, and nothing had changed. 

Before Merlin had been able to figure out an answer, Arthur had made a hasty withdrawal. 

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he had moved away. 

“I’m sorry,” he’d said, clearing his throat. “That was inappropriate. I apologise. I shouldn't have done it.” 

“Arthur, I—” Merlin had started to reply, suddenly finding words again. 

But it hadn’t been quick enough for Arthur, who had snapped his laptop shut and hurried to standing. “This is pretty much done. I can finish the rest at home. Get some sleep, Merlin. Some fresh air. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“B-but—” 

“And—and I apologise and I’ll understand if you want to report me. I was out of line.”

Merlin had stood up then. “Arthur…” he began, walking towards him. He had been unable to resist staring at the lips that had just kissed him. Then he had reeled Arthur in for a second kiss, then a third, and forth, and it had all gone from there. And Merlin was still just as smitten with Arthur as he had been the first day he’d seen him.

***

Merlin grinned and glanced over at Arthur, then at the sofa, and then back at Arthur with a mischievous look.

“What?” asked Arthur with confusion. Then he caught Merlin’s sneaky glance at the sofa. “Merlin…” he said warningly.

“What?” mimicked Merlin. “We’re the last ones here, as per usual. We’ve been at this for _ages_.”

“I see. And I suppose you’d rather have been at _something else_ for ages?” joked Arthur.

“Well, duh. That’s hardly a fair comparison, is it? Poor CareAid,” sing-songed Merlin, pulling Arthur towards him by his collar. He tugged off Arthur’s glasses and chucked them on the table. Arthur moved with Merlin to standing and let himself be walked back to the sofa. “So, how do you want me?” Merlin asked with a wicked grin as he fell back and sprawled on the sofa.

“Merlin… you _know_ we don’t have time for that… We need to finish this!” Arthur gestured back to the table, covered in folders and papers as well as their laptops.

Merlin shrugged, a little too innocently. “Well, I need a break. I’ve certainly been working more than enough overtime lately. If you don’t want to help make sure I’m well _compensated_ for it, I guess I’ll just head home,” he said, making to get up from the sofa. “I’ve been dying to use that new dildo we bought.”

Pressing a hand to Merlin’s chest, Arthur forced him back on the sofa, his eyes sharp. “You wouldn’t,” Arthur said.

Cocking an eyebrow, Merlin replied, “Wouldn’t I?” 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes. Oh, it was _on_. “I guess you’ll have to give me a reason not to.”

“Oh, I will,” growled Arthur, bending and pushing Merlin down on the sofa as he leaned over him. 

They both paused, drinking the other in. Arthur’s eyes were dark, his pupils blown. Merlin loved him like this. Dangerous, sharp, like a warrior preparing for battle. Merlin raised his eyebrows at him again, in a move that he knew would goad Arthur into action, and wasn’t disappointed. “I’ll show you how to go at it for _ages_ ,” Arthur smirked, rubbing the heel of his hand against Merlin’s cock, which was hardening rapidly through his jeans.

Arthur flicked open the button of Merlin’s jeans with his other hand and inched down the zip.

“I have one command for you,” he ordered. “Don’t come.”

“Won’t be hard. You’d have to actually _do something_ for that to be a challenge,” grumbled Merlin. “Ah-Arthur!” Merlin whined as Arthur mouthed and gave a small nip to Merlin’s cock through his jeans.

“And another: hush.”

“Shutting up,” Merlin gasped as Arthur started to pull his jeans down his thighs.

With his head flung back and eyes screwed shut, Merlin hissed a breath through his teeth as Arthur nosed at his cock through his boxer-briefs.

“Don’t think that I haven’t noticed all the looks you’ve been giving me tonight. Taunting me. Tempting me, even though we have work to do. _You minx_ ,” murmured Arthur, his voice low and deep. He pressed kisses to Merlin’s treasure trail.

Merlin gasped when Arthur tugged down his underwear, and his mouth meandered further downwards until he licked a stripe from the base to the tip of Merlin’s rock-hard length.

“I think some payback is in order. Now it’s my turn to tease. To torment you the same way you’ve been tormenting me, since this morning…”

“Hey, it wasn’t my—”

Merlin shut up as Arthur shot him a look. “Do you still have the…?”

“Yeah,” breathed Merlin.

Smirking, Arthur yanked Merlin’s shoes, jeans and underwear off with a swiftness Merlin rarely saw from him.

“Show me,” Arthur commanded. Merlin bit his lip and scrambled onto his hands and knees to present himself to Arthur. “You’re sure that we’re the only ones here?” he asked quietly as he rubbed his hands over Merlin’s arse.

Merlin remained silent, remembering Arthur’s commands. He didn’t always comply with them. Sometimes Arthur was too much of a prat for him to resist commenting on it. But he did try to behave. Sometimes.

“You can talk,” said Arthur, suddenly realising why Merlin was quiet. “Although why you chose now, of all times, to be obedient, I don’t know.”

“Y-yes,” replied Merlin. “J-just us. Morgana and Gwen left a while ago.”

“Good. Because I’m not sure you can keep quiet. Did you use the peppermint—”

“Yes!” exclaimed Merlin in frustration. “Just— Come on!”

Arthur slapped his arse cheek sharply and Merlin keened in the back of his throat. “No backchat. Or I’ll make you wait until we get home.”

Merlin glanced around at him indignantly. “You wouldn’t!” Arthur raised an eyebrow and Merlin huffed, returning to wait patiently for Arthur’s next action. 

“Better,” praised Arthur. He pushed Merlin’s t-shirt up his back and pressed soft kisses up his spine until the offending garment was bunched around Merlin’s shoulders. Arthur helped ease the shirt over Merlin’s head and off, leaving him completely naked on the couch. Merlin let his head rest against the cushions and stifled a moan. His cock twitched, hard and leaking in anticipation.

Feeling Arthur leave the sofa, Merlin tried to peek at what he was doing by glancing between his legs. God, Arthur was just standing there. Fully clothed, watching him. Merlin’s gut twisted and his cock throbbed. He looked away and returned to pressing his forehead against the fabric, worn soft with age and use. He felt the tension filling the room, the need for _something_ to happen becoming more and more urgent every second that he waited for Arthur to make his next move. It was almost unbearable. Merlin closed his eyes and groaned softly to himself. 

Finally, he heard Arthur shifting behind him, getting closer. He braced himself and felt Arthur’s hand caress his arse before a finger circled and teased where the butt plug met his rim.

“I love this,” said Arthur in a husky voice, proving that, in spite of his cool, calm actions, he wasn’t entirely unaffected by proceedings. “I love knowing that you’re wearing it at work, knowing that you’ll be reminded of my cock inside you all day long.”

Arthur placed a kiss to the base of Merlin’s spine and continued with a trail of kisses across his buttock. Merlin felt him smirk against his skin as his fingers closed around the base of the plug. He choked and his body jerked a little as Arthur pushed the plug in further and it brushed against his prostate. Then Arthur twisted it, the bastard, and Merlin couldn’t help but let out a whimper.

“Arthur,” he groaned as Arthur slowly fucked him back and forth with the plug. “Please… please…”

Arthur hummed and then eased the plug out. “Hope you’re ready for this, Merlin.”

Merlin jumped as he felt a warm, soft lick around his rim, even though he’d been expecting it to happen, ever since Arthur had specifically asked him if he’d used the flavoured lube. He breathed deeply and bit his lip as Arthur licked and nibbled and then finally breached his hole with his tongue, tantalising him with short, teasing thrusts. Merlin pushed his arse back towards him. He needed more. But Arthur stopped and pulled away. 

“Stay. Still,” he reprimanded. “Or I’ll stop altogether and go back to the proposal.”

Merlin froze where he was and tried to look back at Arthur through his own legs.

“Stop and I’ll never help you with a proposal again,” threatened Merlin, despite knowing it was an empty threat.

“Yes, you will. It’s your job to.”

“Still. Stop now, and I’ll never work late again,” Merlin retorted. “So you’ll miss out on nights like this. You don’t fool me. You like doing this as much as I do.”

Giving Merlin a sharp nip on his arse that made him yelp, Arthur commanded, “Shut up, Merlin.” Then he returned his attention to Merlin’s hole.

Merlin smiled and gave himself over to the sensation of Arthur eating him out. He pushed his hand into his mouth, aware of how loud he tended to get when Arthur did it. It was part of the reason Arthur loved doing this so much. He’d told Merlin before. He loved all the delicious little noises Merlin made, the way Merlin would try and hold them back, but fail miserably as he got louder and louder. The way he would slowly fall apart until he was a panting, desperate, begging mess on Arthur’s tongue and a few fingers alone. Merlin groaned as Arthur slid a digit in along with his tongue, helping him to reach that little nub inside him. He cried out when Arthur eased in a second finger and crooked them both, unable to help himself. Before too long, Arthur pulled away again, and Merlin keened involuntarily.

“Patience, Merlin.”

There was the sound of a zipper and the rustling of foil behind him. Merlin looked over his shoulder and watched as Arthur rolled on a condom.

“Aren’t you going to undress?” Merlin asked, running his eyes up and down Arthur’s clothed form.

Arthur gritted his teeth. “No,” he said shortly. “To be quite honest, if I don’t get in you, and quick, I’ll come and you won’t get the fucking you deserve.”

“Oh, I deserve to be fucked, do I?”

“You deserve it, and you need it,” declared Arthur. “To keep you in line; you were never so unruly and recalcitrant as you were before we got together. Before I started to fuck the disobedience out of you.”

“I’m waiting,” Merlin taunted with a laugh, waggling his butt at Arthur.

With narrowed eyes, Arthur gave Merlin’s arse a smack. “Such insolence! Are you ever going to change, Merlin?”

Merlin shook his head. “You’d get bored.”

Coming to stand behind him, Arthur placed a hand on the small of Merlin’s back, and Merlin knew exactly what was going to happen next.

A knock sounded at the door.

“Shit. Who the fuck is that?” Arthur hissed in annoyance. “I thought you said everyone was gone?”

“I thought they had! The place was empty when I came back from the loo!” said Merlin.

“Well, it’s not now!” snapped Arthur. Merlin shivered and wondered how the hell he had missed that there were still people around in the office. They had always been so careful to wait until after work hours before they did anything too risky.

“I’m well aware of that,” whispered Merlin. “At least you’re not the one who’s naked!”

“Arthur?” called a woman’s voice through the door.

“Fuck, it’s Morgana,” Arthur said, his hands frozen in fear on Merlin’s back. “Look, let me— I’ll take care of her.”

Arthur tucked himself in and zipped up, striding over to the door, while Merlin started gathering up his clothes. He clutched his jeans to his chest, when Arthur glanced over his shoulder at him, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights.

Cracking the open the door, Arthur poked his head out, and Merlin tried not to stumble as he hopped into his jeans.

“Ah,” said Morgana. “So you _are_ still here. I thought you must be, what with the light under the door.”

Merlin barely managed to contain a curse as he struggled into his t-shirt. And then he tripped and knocked Arthur’s pen pot off his desk trying to pull on his socks.

“What’s happening in there?” asked Morgana, suspiciously. “And why aren’t you opening the door?”

There was a tussle between the two of them, as though Morgana had shoved her full weight against the door suddenly.

“Morgana! Stop it. It’s my office. If I don’t want you to—”

“Oh no you don’t, Arthur. What are you hiding?”

“Nothing. Look. Stop it!” Arthur held firm, throwing a look over his shoulder at Merlin as Morgana tried to peek through the gap.

Merlin hurried over to the table, trying to flatten down his messed up hair.

“If it’s nothing, then why won’t you let me in?” Morgana asked.

The coast clear, Arthur finally let the door open fully and Morgana stumbled into the room. Her eyes scanned the room until they came to rest on Merlin. He looked up at from his laptop and gave Morgana the most innocent look he could muster, despite having been bare ass naked and ready to be fucked practically moments before. 

“Oh, it’s just Merlin.”

Merlin smiled weakly. “Hi Morgana. Another late night? I thought we were the only ones.”

“Well, we have the new brand launch next week. So Gwen and I have been staying late all this week making the last few decisions and signing off on things. We thought we’d ask if you had eaten yet.”

Merlin felt his ears heat in mortification and his eyes darted over to the coffee table where the butt plug still stood and the discarded condom wrapper littered the floor nearby. He dipped his head and his eyes flashed, as he used his magic to hide them and looked back at his laptop screen.

Arthur cleared his throat. “That’s— that’s uncharacteristically kind of you. Who are you? And what have you done with the real Morgana?”

With a toss of her head, Morgana said, “Well, if you don’t want anything, that’s fine. That’s what I get for coming and offering food to a callous beast like you, dear brother.”

“Morgana…”

“No,” she said with a haughty tip of her chin. “I know when I’m not wanted.” And she stormed out of the office.

“Now you’ve done it,” said Merlin, shaking his head as Arthur closed the door behind her. 

“Yeah, well, that was a bit too close. It was either that, or be discovered. Make sure everyone’s really gone next time, you idiot.”

Merlin grinned at him. “Oh, so there’s gonna be a next time, hmm?”

“Shut up, Merlin. Let’s clear up and go home. We can finish up there.”

***

The next week was filled with activity, as the whole of the _Camelot Cares_ office was preparing for the upcoming office closure for Christmas. For Arthur it went by in a flurry of appointments, phone calls and lunches, along with contract signings and financial reports galore. Not to mention the huge project he’d been planning that was launching on Christmas Day.

The rest of the time Arthur spent dodging Morgana and Gwen, who were doing their best to turn the place into a veritable north pole, in his opinion. Between the girls at work, and Merlin’s insistence that they put up some kind of decorations at his house, it was Christmas overload.

“Honestly, Morgana. We’re running a charity! Not a Christmas shop. Just put a bit of tinsel up here or there. Our donors will think they’re giving us too much money.”

“But Arthur, we should be celebrating Christmas! It’s a time of love, joy and _caring_. Cheer up, you sourpuss. Your project will get finished in time. It always does.”

Arthur’s office was the one remaining stronghold against the all the seasonal festivities. Only threatening to cut up Morgana’s business card and to destroy her extensive shoe collection whilst she slept had kept Morgana and Gwen out. It also earned him a rather clever, extremely lifelike, drawing of himself as Scrooge (which looked suspiciously like Merlin’s handiwork) stuck to his office door.

After his meeting, Arthur hurried inside to escape Morgana’s clutches and slumped against the door with a dramatic sigh.

“If you just let her decorate a bit in here, she’d be more bearable,” called Merlin as he glanced up from his computer.

Stalking over to his desk, Arthur threw himself down into his chair. “She called me a sourpuss,” Arthur replied with his best pout.

“Well, you are being a bit of a stick in the mud over the whole thing, Arthur. I mean, come on, it’s Christmas and it only happens once a year. Why do you hate it so much? You don’t mind the decorations at the house.”

Merlin came and sat on Arthur desk and smiled at him.

With a huff, Arthur looked away. “She’s wasting money like we have cash to burn! We’re a charity. We shouldn’t be spending money entrusted to us on all that gaudy stuff.”

“But it was earmarked by the donors specifically for this purpose, Arthur. Staff morale is important. Especially at this time of year. It’s important that everyone know their hard work is appreciated. We can’t spend the money on anything else, and you know that if anything were to go over budget, Morgana or your father would pay for it themselves. We deserve to have a little bit of fun, don’t we? To enjoy Christmas and let off a little steam?”

“I guess.” Arthur frowned. “But I’m still not going to have anything to do with this UV paint nonsense. So don’t you even think of trying to talk me into it.”

“Really? It’s just a bit of fun. Sure I can’t change your mind?” Merlin asked, teasing at Arthur’s tie. Arthur pulled him forward by way of tugging on the tie and Merlin stumbled into Arthur’s lap.

“Mmm, I don’t think so. But feel free to try.”

“Nah,” said Merlin, dancing out of his lap. “Don’t fancy it.”

Arthur made a grab for him, but Merlin had already settled in a chair opposite him, sighing longingly.

“I can’t wait for Christmas. Just you see, I’ll make you enjoy yourself.” He winked. “UV paint or no UV paint.”

***

The last few days before Christmas were pure torture for Merlin. Meetings upon meetings that he was forced to attend because Arthur was there, all of which were stiff and formal and unutterably dull. All Merlin really wanted was for it to be Christmas finally so that he could spend the day with Arthur.

This current meeting was the most boring by far. He couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander a little here and there, instead of listening to people droning on and on about spend rates and project budgets. Thoughts of the upcoming lazy mornings danced through his head, snuggled up with Arthur in their warm bed; Christmas morning sex, unwrapping their presents, having their first Christmas dinner with his mum... In the end, it lead to him getting a stern reprimand from Arthur when the meeting ended and Merlin had left with no minutes or notes to show for it. 

Of course, Arthur had forgiven and forgotten by the time they got back into his office.

“Christmas—” Merlin began as Arthur muffled his voice with a kiss. Arthur walked him back towards his desk. “Party—” Arthur silenced him again with another kiss, in which Merlin enthusiastically participated, “—tomorrow.” He was panting by the end of his sentence, and Arthur said nothing. He continued his advances and started to kiss and nip at Merlin’s neck. Merlin groaned and tilted his head up to give Arthur better access.

“Don’t care,” Arthur murmured against Merlin’s skin. “Would rather stay in with you.”

“B—but we can’t,” stuttered Merlin as Arthur sucked a kiss into his neck. “C—careful! No marks at work.”

Arthur huffed his displeasure. He swept the paperwork on his desk to the side and pushed Merlin against it. “Guess we’ll have to do other things that don’t leave a mark then.” He slid his hands down Merlin’s back and cupped his arse, pulling Merlin up against him.

“A—Arthur!” gasped Merlin, feeling Arthur’s cock poking into his thigh. “Now?”

“Now.”

“Fuck.” 

With a grin Arthur kissed down the side of Merlin’s neck and then he slowly sank to his knees in front of him. 

“Oh, shit,” exclaimed Merlin. 

Arthur looked up at him, smug, as he started to undo Merlin’s belt. Merlin felt his cock twitch as it filled rapidly, taking him from half-hard to full mast in moments. 

He leaned back and gripped the edge of the desk. This was the most brazen Arthur had been by far with their office activities. It was a big risk. Normally, Arthur insisted that they kept their romantic interactions to a minimum during work hours, limiting them to the occasional stolen kiss or a thorough snog or two, possibly a bit of groping or fondling as a tease for later. But he had never allowed anything as audacious as this. 

After tugging off Merlin’s belt, Arthur’s nimble fingers undid the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He paused for a moment to nuzzle his face in Merlin’s crotch. Merlin slid his hands through Arthur’s hair and let his head drop back.

“I love you. You know that, right?” said Arthur, his voice quiet and slightly muffled as he wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist.

Merlin’s head snapped up, and he used the hand in Arthur’s fair locks to pull him away from his body, looking down at him in surprise. Arthur had never said those words to him before. 

“What?” choked Merlin. “Did you just tell me you loved me whilst you had your face in my crotch?”

Arthur’s face flushed. “This is the part where you tell me you love me too,” he groused.

With a frown, Merlin said, “I do. I just— well, I wasn’t expecting it. Not now and not like this. But you know that I do. I love you, too.”

Hesitating, Arthur sat back on his heels with his hands resting on Merlin’s thighs. They stared at each other with a mixture of bashfulness, love, and embarrassment at being so vulnerable. A long moment passed between the two of them. Arthur’s office was so quiet they could hear the faint sounds of people working and talking outside.

Clearing his throat noisily, Arthur broke the silence and Merlin’s cock gave an involuntary twitch, drawing both their gazes back to it. Merlin gave Arthur a knowing little smirk and motioned towards it with his eyes. Able to take this incredibly subtle hint, Arthur rolled his eyes and then slowly peeled Merlin’s underwear down until his cock bobbed free. Arthur took it in his hand and pumped it a few times as he looked up to watch Merlin’s face. Merlin worried at his bottom lip with his teeth, newly reminded of the need to keep quiet.

Then Arthur wrapped his lips around the head of Merlin’s cock, and Merlin felt as though he’d had his breath stolen from him as he gasped, struggling to take in air. He had to dig his fingers into the wood of Arthur’s desk to keep from moaning out loud as the hot, wet heat of Arthur’s mouth engulfed him. Merlin loved blow jobs. As far as he was aware, pretty much all guys did, but Merlin considered himself an especially big fan. Arthur knew this and always used it to his advantage, blowing him whenever he wanted to ask for a particularly big favour. Merlin himself never minded if he was giving or receiving—just the thought of blow jobs in any capacity turned him on. And Arthur blowing him here, in his office, in the middle of the day? Well, that was probably one of Merlin’s top fantasies come true. He loved thinking about other people being so nearby, the possibility that they might hear them, that they could be discovered... With all the extra risk of their surroundings, Merlin knew that he wouldn’t last very long. 

Arthur hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down, and Merlin threw back his head at the sensation, twisting his fingers in Arthur’s hair.

“Ah, shit. Fuck, Arthur,” he muttered, eyes tightly closed as Arthur slid the tip of his tongue along the underside of Merlin’s cock. Letting out a sound that sounded suspiciously like whine, Merlin bit back another curse. He pried his eyes open and looked down. He always loved watching the way Arthur worshipped his cock. Arthur looked up at him, his eyes smoldering. 

“A-Arthur,” stuttered Merlin, cupping Arthur’s cheek with one hand and steadying himself against the desk with the other, “I-I love you.”

Gagging a little as his eyes widened with surprise, Arthur pulled off with a wet pop. “You can’t talk to me like that! Not when I’m sucking you off!”

“I figured it would go well with your love confession,” said Merlin with a grin.

Arthur gave him a friendly shove. “Look do you want a blow job from your gorgeous boyfriend or not?” he said, starting to look a bit put out.

Ducking his head down, Merlin gave Arthur a soft, lingering kiss. “Are you kidding me? You know they’re my favourite kind of present.”

“Well then, be good. Otherwise you might end up on the naughty list.”

Merlin bit his lip and quirked an eyebrow, “I dunno, I think I might quite like being on _your_ naughty list.”

“Oh,” said Arthur, licking a broad stripe over the head of Merlin’s cock. “I _know_ you would, you kinky thing.” 

“Less talking, more sucking,” Merlin gasped, as Arthur went down on him again. Merlin dug his fingers into Arthur’s scalp, encouraging him to go deeper and faster. He slid his hand down to Arthur’s face, rubbing his thumb against Arthur’s cheek, feeling his own cock through the skin as Arthur worked it in and out of his mouth in long, slow pulls. Arthur looked up at him again, and Merlin wished he could pause the moment. He wanted to always remember the way Arthur looked when he was doing this. “God, Arthur... If only you could see yourself. _Fuck_. Your mouth. Honestly. You look amazing.”

Merlin’s eyes fluttered closed again, his breathing becoming fast, erratic. His body thrummed with pleasure, heady as the tension built and coiled, threatening to overflow. Arthur hummed his contentment, and that was all it took. Heat flooded through Merlin and his hips started to thrust of their own accord in erratic, jerky movements.

“Ar-Arthur…” is all the warning he could manage as his body tensed. His eyes flared golden and his muscles locked as he came. Arthur took it all and swallowed eagerly, pulling away only when Merlin was finally done. Merlin thumbed at the corner of Arthur’s mouth. “You have some… here.”

***

Before they knew it, it was Friday, which meant it was time for the Christmas party. The whole office was abuzz with excitement. Well, almost the whole office. Arthur’s office was as calm and orderly as it always was, and anyone who entered was forbidden from mentioning the impending event.

Finally, after 3pm, people started to leave the office. Merlin paced from one wall to the other as Arthur typed. He folded his arms behind his back, deep in thought. Or so it seemed. Arthur, though, knew him better than that. He knew all too well what Merlin was thinking.

“For goodness sake, Merlin! Stop pacing, and stop thinking about the office party. You’re distracting me. If you can’t keep still then you might as well leave early,” Arthur snapped. 

“Really?” said Merlin happily. “You’re going to let me go early? But this morning you said you’d half a mind to make me work until—”

“Merlin… Don’t. Push. Me. Just go. I’ll get more done without you pacing around like a caged animal anyway.”

Walking over to Arthur’s desk, Merlin asked, “You’re _sure_ you’re okay with me leaving early?” 

“Yes. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it. I’m not completely useless you know. And when have I ever said something I didn’t mean? Go on, go get ready. I’ll see you at the party.”

Merlin studied him for a few minutes and then smiled. “All right. Give us a kiss, then.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop his lips from quirking up as Merlin moved in for an enthusiastic and jubilant kiss. “Thanks, love. I’ll see you later!”

***

After calling by Morgana’s office to pick up Gwen, Merlin headed back with her to their shared flat.

If Merlin was honest, he thought that it was all a bit pointless that he and Gwen were even renting the place. They both spent so little time there. For the past few months, Gwen had opted to stay over at Lancelot’s more often than not, and Merlin made sure to stay with Arthur whenever he knew for sure Gwen wasn’t going to be home. 

The result was an extraordinarily tidy, orderly, and barely-lived-in flat. It felt a bit unusual for them to be arriving home at the same time that day, despite their shared living space and workplace. Merlin was sure it wouldn’t be too long before Gwen decided to move out. Their lease was coming up for renewal next month and he was dreading the conversation he knew was coming. After all, he couldn’t exactly say that he wouldn’t be renewing the lease either because he spent most of his time with Arthur. Maybe he could offer to deal with the paperwork. Hopefully then Gwen would never even have to know.

“Tea, or wine?” called Merlin as he hung up his jacket and kicked off his shoes.

“Wine, of course!” Gwen grinned.

“Isn’t it a bit too early for wine?” Merlin asked, entering the kitchen and opening the fridge.

Gwen squeezed behind him to get some glasses. “It’s _never_ too early for wine,” she declared. And when Merlin filled her glass she proposed a toast. “To the best Christmas ever.”

“I’ll drink to that,” said Merlin, clinking his glass against hers and thinking of this plans with Arthur. 

“All right,” declared Gwen, setting down her glass. “I’m taking a shower and then you need to come and help me pick out what to wear.”

“What?” said Merlin, his head shooting up as she left the room. “I never agreed to that.”

“You’ll still do it though!”

***

That was how Merlin found himself sitting on the bed in Gwen’s room, watching as attentively as he could whilst she presented _yet another_ pair of outfits for his opinion.

“So this one…” she said, holding up a pretty yellow dress in front of her. “Or… this one?” She picked up a sleek lilac dress in her other hand. “Which one do you think I’ll look best in? I want to knock Lancelot off his feet.”

“Honestly?” said Merlin. “They’re both gorgeous. And we both know that you’ll look amazing in either one. But…” Merlin paused and tilted his head. “The yellow one. It just makes you _glow_...”

Gwen grinned at him and twirled around pressing the yellow dress against herself and looking in the mirror. “Thanks, I like it too. And it’s so swishy.”

They both laughed as she put the dress aside.

Coming to stand in front of him, Gwen gave Merlin a once over and raised her eyebrow at him. “Okay. So now you.”

“Me?” Merlin replied indignantly. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?”

Glancing down at his jeans and t-shirt combo, Gwen tutted to herself. “Oh, Merlin. You should be asking yourself what’s _right_ with it.”

Merlin shot her a look of disbelief. “But I wear stuff like this every day. It’s not _that_ bad.”

“That’s _exactly_ why it’s so bad. Christmas should be special.” She grabbed him by the arm and hauled him to his feet.

“You are deceptively strong,” Merlin complained as she lead him out of her room and into his own. She deposited him on his unmade bed and walked over to his wardrobe.

“Now, let’s see…” she said, examining the contents. She tapped her finger against her lips. “Well, given the UV make up and paints we’re doing, suits are right out.”

“UV _makeup_!?” exclaimed Merlin.

“So is anything with long sleeves...” continued Gwen, ignoring him. She selected a few short-sleeved button-up shirts. “Hmm. What do you have in the way of t-shirts? _Nice_ t-shirts, I mean?”

She marched over to Merlin’s chest of drawers. The chest of drawers where he concealed _certain things_.

“Hey, hey!” he said, rushing over. “Look, it’s my stuff and I can dress myself, you know.” 

Gwen made a face at him. “Can you though? I mean, Merlin, I’m doing this for your own good, sweetie. Look, come here.” She sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her. Merlin let out a private mental sigh of relief and obediently went to her side.

“Of course, I can. I have been, successfully, for almost 28 years now,” Merlin quipped, trying to lighten the tension that he suddenly felt at such a summons from Gwen. Her tone of voice always meant a serious chat.

She smiled at him and patted his thigh once he’d settled down. 

“Look, I don’t mean to intrude, or to be rude; I’m saying this to you because I’m your friend. I care about you. You know that, right?”

Merlin frowned a little, wondering what on earth Gwen was on about. “Yes, of course I do. Gwen, what’s this all about?”

With a sigh, Gwen looked down at her hands. “I’ve seen the way you look at Arthur,” she said.

Merlin almost choked on his tongue, his heart skipping a beat and jumping straight up into his throat. Had he and Arthur been discovered? Did Gwen know? How could she know? It wasn’t like he and Arthur had been as careful as they could have been with their trysts at the office recently. But Merlin was _sure_ they’d managed to get away with it. He would have bet money on it, despite the close calls they’d had. 

Licking his lips Merlin managed to make his mouth and throat move, even though he felt like he was frozen in place. “What?” he managed to croak.

“Arthur,” Gwen repeated. “I know that you fancy him. And I can see why! He’s gorgeous, handsome, smart, and nice most of the time. And he gets you. You have fun together and you make each other laugh. But, sweetheart… Arthur’s not like that. He doesn’t… swing that way. I’ve been working at _Camelot Cares_ for eight years now, and neither myself nor Morgana have ever, ever seen Arthur date a man. He’s straight. I’m afraid you’re barking up the wrong tree. I’m sorry if I’m shattering your dreams or being too harsh, but I just want you to meet a nice guy, settle down, get married, adopt some pets, and buy a nice house.” She smiled besottedly at him. “I bet you would love it.”

Letting out the breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding, Merlin smiled. “Gwen, as much as I appreciate your help, I’m _fine_. I’m a big boy, remember? I can take care of myself and make my own decisions. And whilst it’s lovely that you have this nice picture in your head of the perfect life for me, the truth is, I am happy with my life the way it is now.” 

He had to suppress a big grin as he thought about how he was going to go back to Arthur’s hotel room and not his own that night. He was plenty happy with how things were going. They did have to keep things under wraps because Arthur feared the wrath of his father, who would probably react less than happily if he found out that his son was not only dating a man, but that he was also so ‘unprofessional’ as to date his assistant. But that didn’t bother Merlin. Not when he got to have little moments with Arthur in the safety of his own office and long, heated nights at Arthur’s house. They hadn’t talked about the fact that Merlin was the first man Arthur had ever dated, but Merlin was secure enough in Arthur’s feelings for him that it didn’t seem necessary.

Eventually, they’d have to come clean, Merlin supposed. Especially to Gwen, who was bound to notice at some point that Merlin barely spent any time at the flat anymore. He hadn’t realised just how much time he was spending with Arthur. But Gwen had been just as bad, as far as he could tell. Almost every night he got a text from her saying she was staying over with Lancelot and not to wait up. It had been far too tempting to indulge himself in going to Arthur’s, though initially they had agreed he would only stay over at the weekends.

Gwen shot him a sceptical look. “Yes, but a little bit of…” Gwen made some kind of hideous hand motion that he could only imagine was supposed to symbolise anal sex, “action in the bedroom wouldn’t go amiss would it?”

“Oh, trust me, Gwen,” smirked Merlin. “There is _plenty_ of action in this bedroom.” And he returned her hand gestures with an equally crude wanking movement.

“Ew, now that’s just gross, Merlin Emrys,” she squealed, whacking him with a pillow. “Now, behave yourself. I am going to make you _irresistible_. I have my eye on that new guy down in fundraising for you.”

“What, PERCIVAL!?” Merlin exclaimed.

“What’s wrong with Percival?” tutted Gwen, spreading out a selection of clothes on the bed next to Merlin. “He’s gorgeous. All those big muscles. Here, wear this.” She passed him a short-sleeved shirt. “And this,” she said airly as she passed him a pair of black jeans. “Go on then, get changed and then we’ll get started on your make-up.” 

“My make-up! Gwen, I did _not_ agree to any make-up! And I haven’t even taken a shower ye—” A towel was thrown unceremoniously at his head. “—et!”

“Go get clean, and then we’ll discuss it,” she told him with a laugh.

***

By the time they turned up at the venue, Merlin with a small duffle bag and Gwen with a wheelie suitcase, ready to check into their rooms, it was almost time for the party to start. Gwen blushed and Merlin laughed when he realised that she was not in fact checking into her own room, but getting a keycard for Lancelot’s.

“You sly thing,” Merlin teased. “Though I guess I’m not too surprised. When’s the wedding?”

Gwen coloured prettily and tossed her head. “Whenever Lancelot deigns to ask me, I suppose.”

Merlin shook his head at her. “Well, enjoy. I’ll see you in a bit.”

***

Merlin went to his room to stow his bag away. It seemed pointless to even have one of his own, but he and Arthur had agreed not to risk officially sharing a room this year. The prices were cheap enough, thanks to the deal they’d struck with the hotel, so it hadn’t been too much of a waste of money. Once that was done, Merlin made his way downstairs to find the party. When he finally located the room he slid inside, hoping that he didn’t look too much like a complete idiot. He and Gwen had had an extensive argument about the UV makeup once he’d gotten dressed and they’d grabbed a bite to eat. The end result had been a compromise, and as a result he now sported a streak of makeup in a band across his eyes, UV lipstick, and some weird patterns Gwen had drawn on his arms—not that they showed up very much in the current lighting.

He found himself scanning the room for a certain blond head of hair, wanting to see if Arthur had arrived yet. He hadn’t, of course. Merlin glanced at his phone. Arthur had a little while yet before he would be late, though Merlin knew that he wouldn’t be. He prided himself on being punctual and professional, even at social events. That was another reason Arthur wanted to keep their relationship under wraps. He worried that other people—co-workers and other charity colleagues—would think him unprofessional or abusing his power for the old cliche of dating his secretary, even if they were both men and Merlin was no pushover. 

But they would likely need to cross that bridge eventually, and Merlin hoped that when they did, they would be able to do so with the minimum of fuss. No big fanfares or announcements. He just wanted people to be aware of it, so that they didn’t have to walk on eggshells anymore. He and Arthur could both be professional. They had already proven that, as their standard of work had only improved since they got together. Perhaps Arthur thought the longer they kept their relationship a secret, the less cliche or unprofessional it would look.

After ordering a pint from the barman, Merlin hung out near the bar, cursing Gwen as he took a sip of his drink. Damn her. She was probably having fun with Lancelot in their hotel room, leaving him to suffer the awkward embarrassment of being just that little bit too early to the party: the majority of his colleagues had yet to show. By the time he was half-way done with his pint, however, more people had started to flow into the room. He had to admit, Morgana had worked wonders with the place. The whole room was dimly lit with strands of fairy lights that hung from the ceiling. Holly, ivy and fir adorned the walls, and a gorgeous, sophisticated-looking Christmas tree stood in the far corner, with elegant gifts beneath it. A far-cry from the hodge-podge of old and homemade ornaments from Arthur and Merlin’s childhoods that hung on the tree they had picked out the other weekend. The disco ball that was suspended high up from the vaulted ceiling—typical of the buildings of that era that littered the Camelot seafront—completed the look of a winter wonderland as it refracted light around the room in an imitation of falling snowflakes. 

After some sort of magic threshold that apparently Merlin hadn’t received the memo on (most unfair since he actually _did_ have magic AND as Arthur’s assistant he was generally the one who sent around memos), people started to flow into the party and fill the empty spaces. Soon Merlin found himself engaged in casual conversations with friends in other departments, though he was more of a reflective listener tonight than a talker, as his thoughts were too far away for him to focus fully on the topics at hand. 

At one point, he looked up from his glass and caught sight of Arthur at the door. Their eyes locked. Merlin barely had time to clock Arthur’s appearance—a crisp black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark jeans, hair so perfectly tousled that Merlin longed to drag his fingers through it and mess it up—before he had to look away lest he give them away with the expression on his face. He was sure anyone looking at him would know just how much he wanted to ravish Arthur right now. Instead, Merlin turned back towards the bar and made to order another drink, trying to clear his mind of thoughts of his boyfriend.

“Merlin!” called Gwen delightedly from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her making her way to him. A rather happy (and suspiciously satisfied) Lancelot followed in her wake. Gwen threw her arms around him and hugged him. Merlin went to hug her back, but remembered the paint he was wearing and aborted the action at the last minute, not wanting to ruin her dress.

“How come Lancelot got away with no makeup?” he complained.

“Lancelot has hearts on his cheeks, you’ll see later. Now, get me a drink will you, I’m gasping.”

Drinks acquired, Merlin hung out with Gwen and Lancelot as a much welcomed third wheel until Gwen finally managed to hail Percival over to them.

“Percival! This is Merlin who I was telling you about! Arthur’s assistant. Merlin, this is _Percival_ , the team lead for fundraising and marketing,” she said, introducing them with expectant eyes.

Merlin craned his neck up and smiled at the giant-like man and held out his hand to shake. Merlin had to admit, Percival was impressive. And a lot bigger than Merlin had thought he would be in person. A little part of his mind couldn’t help but wonder if that applied to everything. Not that Merlin wanted Percival. He only had eyes for Arthur. It was purely out of interest, that’s all.

“Good to meet you, Merlin. So you help out Arthur then do you? I’d better keep on your good side then!” 

“Mmm,” agreed Merlin over his glass. His eyes flicked over to where Arthur was standing with his back to them, chatting animatedly with other staff. Must be talking about future plans. They always got Arthur excited and chatty.

“How do you find working for him? He’s practically the boss of the whole organisation. Must be a lot of pressure,” Percival continued, making small talk.

“Um,” said Merlin, trying but failing to take his eyes off of the man in question. “Yeah, it’s not too bad. I mean, he’s a demanding prat…” Percival made a choking noise and Merlin was finally able to peel his eyes away from said boss. He shrugged his shoulders. “But Arthur’s a good guy with a heart of gold. He does have high standards, and he expects the utmost out of everyone he works with. But that’s because the organisation deserves that. The people that we help, the donors who give us funding... Arthur feels the pressure of that, and he wants Camelot Cares to be the best.”

Percival looked at him earnestly and gave an understanding nod of his head. “I get that. I feel the same way. Look, Merlin, can I get you a drink?”

“Not without getting me one!” came a voice from behind them. A man with dark shaggy hair approached, wrapping his arms around Percival’s waist.

“Hello, dear.” Percival grinned, twisting to give the man a quick peck on the lips.

Merlin gave them both a confused and sceptical look. What exactly was going on here? Wasn’t Gwen supposed to be setting him up with Percival? But if so, who was this man? He didn’t know what to make of this public display of affection.

The man let go of Percival and held his hand out to Merlin. “Gwaine,” he said by way of introduction as he tossed his hair back out of his face.

“Merlin,” Merlin replied, shaking Gwaine’s hand.

“Gwaine’s my husband,” explained Percival. “You’ll have to excuse his outrageous behaviour as the night goes on, he has little in the way of tact even at the best of times. Get a few drinks in him, and, well...”

Gwaine chuckled. “And yet... Here you are, Mr Greene, married to me.”

Percival coloured and smiled at him softly. “A Guinness then?” he asked, with a press of his lips to his husbands. “And you, Merlin?”

“Oh, I’m good, thanks,” Merlin replied, raising his half-full glass, aware he was already half-way through his fourth pint. He needed to pace himself. As he watched Percival leave, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy at the free and open way he and Gwaine had exchanged affection. Whereas he couldn’t even really look at Arthur for too long, for fear of giving away their relationship status. He knew Arthur wasn’t ready yet, and Merlin was never going to force him to chose. But tonight the excuses were wearing a bit thin.

“So, Merlin,” began Gwaine. “Have you got a plus one tonight?”

Merlin hesitated, feeling caught wrong-footed all of a sudden. He didn’t know exactly how to respond to that. He hated lying, and he was pretty terrible at it to boot. But he couldn’t very well say that he did have someone, and that it was Arthur, could he? 

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, he was saved by Arthur approaching them.

“Ah, Merlin. So you made it then,” he looked at Merlin critically. “What’s that on your face?” He reached out to touch and Merlin ducked away from his wandering hands.

“Hey, just because you can’t get into the spirit of things, doesn’t mean we all have to be stick in the muds,” Merlin retorted.

“Not looking like an idiot doesn’t mean that I’m a stick in the mud. Just that I have some sense of dignity. But that’s okay, _Mer_ lin, I know you lost yours ages ago.”

“Prat,” muttered Merlin, as Gwaine watched on half in amazement, half in amusement. 

In the background, the DJ started to kick off with the first set of the night, and both Gwaine and Gwen’s eyes lit up. Without saying a word to each other, they linked arms and pulled the long-suffering Lancelot out onto the dancefloor with them. That, Merlin thought, was true love, right there.

He nudged Arthur, who was watching the group with a scowl. “Buy me a drink, then,” he said.

“Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my assistant, Merlin,” Arthur said, casting a cautious glance around the room.

“Maybe you should sack me, then,” quipped Merlin. He was only half-joking; he was beginning to think that that might be the best way out of their predicament. At least then he wouldn’t have to pretend that he didn’t care at all about his infuriating boyfriend.

“And miss out on your daily rants at the office? Never,” replied Arthur. He noticed the despondent look on Merlin’s face. “Merlin…” he murmured, leaning close to make himself heard over the music. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

Merlin remained unmoved and merely rolled his eyes. “If you can’t even be seen buying a drink for me, maybe we shouldn’t really be together at all,” he told Arthur, raising his voice a little. Then he turned and stalked off in the direction of the toilets.

“Merlin!” he heard Arthur call after him. But Merlin pushed it from his mind. He knew he was safe. Arthur wouldn’t follow him. Not when other people might see him doing it, Merlin thought bitterly. 

Once safely inside the loo, Merlin closed the door and leant back against it. He let his head hit it with a dull thud. God, he was an idiot. Had he really just threatened to end his relationship with Arthur simply because he couldn’t be patient for a little while longer? It had been seeing Percival and Gwaine being so open with each other that had caused that knee-jerk reaction, and Merlin already regretted it. But he couldn’t go back and apologise, or beg Arthur to take him back. He still had his pride. And he did have a legitimate point—Merlin stood by that. Arthur should have been willing to do something as simple as buy him a drink. No one would have thought anything strange about that. Not at the Christmas party.

He and Arthur were practically living together, given how much time Merlin spent over at his place. He had clothes there, toiletries, a specific side of the bed (the right—Arthur always insisted on sleeping on the left). Arthur even made sure to pick up soya milk for Merlin’s tea and other favourites of his every week. It certainly felt as though they should be telling people about their relationship by now. Besides, with the way Arthur had been acting all week, with snogs and blow jobs in his office, it would only be a matter of time before someone twigged what was going on behind closed doors.

With a sigh, Merlin heaved himself away from the door and walked over to the washbasin. He turned on the tap and was about to splash his face with water when he caught himself again. Damn Gwen. She’d kill him if he washed off the stupid UV makeup before the party properly got started. Not to mention the questions she’d ask about why he did it. Instead, Merlin decided to relieve himself and return to the party.

Back out in the main room, the party had finally gotten properly underway. But Merlin was in no mood for it. Instead, he skulked through the throngs of people and hid amongst a few of the other assistants who were seated at the bar. He decided the best way to drown his sorrows was another drink, and he was about to order it when the barman passed him a pint of his favourite beer.

“But I—“ Merlin began.

“Courtesy of the man over there,” said the barman, nodding his head further down the bar.

Merlin spotted the blond hair before anything else. Arthur. Typical. Couldn’t even properly buy him a drink. He turned back to the barman and shook his head. “No thanks, mate.” Merlin turned away from the bar, leaving the pint behind him. As he did a very familiar track started up, and he cringed. Was the DJ taking the piss? Merlin spotted Gwen signalling to him from across the dancefloor. He shook his head anxiously at her, but she just nodded her head at him and started dancing over along with Gwaine. It took a team effort in the end for them to pull him over to dance with them all.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

When it became apparent that Merlin wasn’t escaping from Gwen and the others’ grasp, Merlin rolled his eyes good-humouredly and decided to join in. Fuck all this Arthur business. It was the Christmas party. He deserved to have fun. Gwen, however, wasn’t content with just dancing. She sidled up next to him and yelled into his ear over the lyrics.

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

“So, what’s wrong with you then? This is, like, your favourite song! We can’t usually keep you away when it comes on. Was Arthur mean to you earlier?”

Merlin moved closer. “No,” he yelled back.

 _I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_ sang Gaga.

“I like Arthur. You know I do. But we both know he can an arse at the best of times. Just ignore him,” Gwen advised, talking loudly.

‘I’m trying to,’ Merlin thought to himself. But was much easier said than done as he realised that the lyrics to one of his favourite songs were starting to take on whole new meaning. 

Merlin had also started to become aware of something; he wasn’t sure what it was, but he could feel it there, tickling at his back. That creepy feeling of being watched. He let Gwaine and Percival dance and move him around until they had turned one hundred and eighty degrees. Then it was impossible to avoid the gaze that had been burning into him for half the song. Arthur was still sitting at the bar, watching him, eyes blazing with something akin to jealousy. But there was an aura of regret that surrounded him, too. Merlin watched as Arthur tossed back his drink. Whisky, Merlin would bet money on it. And, despite it all, Arthur looked so beautiful, damn him, that Merlin felt his heart clench. But he carried on dancing, even though his heart and mind were both no longer in it.

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want it bad, your bad romance_

As the music pounded, Gwen grabbed Merlin’s hand, and he gave Arthur one more hopeless, helpless look before he was finally turned away from him again.

It took several more songs before Gwen let Merlin go, and she only did so when he feigned wanted another drink and needing to take a piss. She wrinkled her nose at him and pushed him in the general direction of the toilets. 

Finally free of her clutches, Merlin took the opportunity to escape and disappeared off down the hallway, only to be yanked into a dark alcove. He stumbled and spluttered indignantly, his heart pounding in his chest as strong hands steadied him. He took a deep breath ready to shout out.

“Shh, Merlin. _It’s me_ ,” came Arthur’s voice. Merlin took a small step back until he was pressed against the wall.

“Arthur,” he hissed. “I almost had a heart attack! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Look, I wanted to apologise all right?”

“And you couldn’t think of a better way to do it than frightening me out of my skin?”

“I didn’t think you’d talk to me otherwise.”

It was too dark for Merlin to see, but he could feel the heat radiating from Arthur and smell the alcohol on his breath. Arthur was right; Merlin probably wouldn’t have. Not in public. Arthur shuffled forward until their bodies met.

“I really am sorry, you know. I’ve just… I’ve never done this. I’ve never had a workplace relationship. Nor a relationship with a man,” said Arthur. “It’s just. I—I’ve needed some time to get my head around it all. And I know it’s not fair to you, but I’m not ready to make this public. Not yet.” Merlin leaned into Arthur as Arthur wrapped his arms around him with a sigh, touching his forehead to Arthur’s. “You’re beautiful, you know,” Arthur whispered. “I was watching you tonight, dancing with them all. It made me so jealous. I wanted to be the one making you smile and laugh.”

“You could be.”

Arthur’s head shook back and forth. “Not yet,” he repeated.

“I understand,” Merlin told him. “I was hasty before, with what I said. I’m sorry. I _know_ this is hard for you, and that you’re worried about what others might think. But all I want is to be with _you_. I don’t need the world to know. I just saw Percival and Gwaine together and got a bit jealous of them being able to be so open with their feelings.”

“Percival is with that guy?” Arthur asked with surprise.

“They’re married,” Merlin told him.

“Oh.” Arthur’s voice was small. “I thought they were both after you.”

Merlin kissed Arthur’s nose. “You’re silly. They only have eyes for each other, anyone can see that. And as for me? I only want you.” 

With a smile, Arthur leaned in and captured Merlin’s mouth. Merlin startled for a moment, surprised that Arthur would be so bold as to kiss him there in their little nook in the hallway. But his lips and mouth responded instinctively, and his body molded to Arthur’s as Arthur nudged his tongue inside Merlin’s mouth. They groaned together, and Arthur shoved Merlin against the wall. As Arthur pressed himself close, Merlin could feel himself inching up the wall and the air being slowly squeezed from his lungs. He hitched his legs up around Arthur’s hips and steadied himself with hand on Arthur’s shoulder when they parted, both panting for breath.

“Fuck. Arthur,” Merlin gasped, before he dived in for another kiss. Arthur lifted him higher and shoved him into the wall again, pressed so close Merlin knew Arthur had to feel his hard cock trapped between them. “Shit. We… should…”

“Bathroom,” said Arthur finally wrenching himself away. He ducked out of their alcove and tugged Merlin down the hallway by the hand.

He shoved open the door to the toilets and pulled Merlin into a cubical, closing the door and then slamming Merlin against it. Merlin gasped as Arthur fisted his hair painfully and began to ravish his neck. 

“God, I want you,” Arthur groaned as he shoved a leg between Merlin’s and rutted against him. He nipped at Merlin’s neck, making him gasp and whine. “Can I fuck you?” Arthur asked as he smoothed his hands down Merlin’s arms. “I really, really want to fuck you.”

Letting his head fall back against the cubicle door Merlin groaned. “Yes, ‘course. Come on.”

“You have a condom?” Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head. “Didn’t think I’d need one what with us pretending not to be together.”

“Shit,” said Arthur, slumping against him.

“Look, we’ve been dating for, what? Six months now?” Actually, seven. Merlin’s been counting. “I trust you. I’m clean. I got tested back when we started… you know. I mean, I knew that I was fine. I’ve never… without a condom before. But I wanted to be sure of my status. And—and neither of us have been with anyone else since.” 

Arthur stared at him with a frown on his face. “I—yeah. I am too. Kind of did the same thing. I mean, I figured that’s what gay guys did. And didn’t want to put you at risk if I’d…”

Rolling his eyes, Merlin silenced him with a kiss. “You’re rambling. Now, are we going to do this or what?”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Arthur, pulling away and fumbling with the button and zipper of Merlin’s jeans. Merlin scrabbled awkwardly, trying to undo Arthur’s trousers at the same time, and they bumped heads.

“Ow,” said Merlin. “Let’s just…”

They stepped apart to undo their own trousers, then Arthur tugged Merlin’s jeans down his thighs.

“Turn around,” Arthur told him.

Merlin obediently turned and pressed his hands into the cubicle door.

They heard the door of the bathroom swing open, and a few men entered, talking about something Merlin couldn’t quite make out over the din of the music. Behind him, Arthur spat into his hand and rubbed slick-wet fingers around Merlin’s hole. Merlin’s head dropped between his shoulders and he bit at his lip to stop a whimper escaping as Arthur eased a finger in. There was the sound of Arthur shifting behind him, and before Merlin knew it, Arthur’s finger was gone and the blunt head of his cock slowly started pressing inside. 

With a low hiss, Merlin felt his eyes glow and suddenly Arthur slipped slickly in. Merlin had to shove his hand over his mouth to stifle a particularly loud moan. The men in the bathroom carried on their chat. Something about Tyr being wasted and requesting that the DJ play Baby Shark. Arthur gently rocked his hips and Merlin’s eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation. He pressed his hand tighter over his mouth to keep himself from yelling.

Arthur continued the leisurely, almost casual rolls of his hips, which were at just the right angle to brush inside Merlin, jolting him and making him want to cry out with every stroke.

Finally, they heard the sound of taps turning on and off, and the hand dryers whirring signaled the exit of the intruders. Arthur started to pound into Merlin, who just couldn’t help but moan and whine as the cubicle door rattled beneath his hands. Arthur leant over Merlin’s back, and slid his hands over Merlin’s, entwining their fingers, grunting with the effort as he mercilessly thrust into him.

“Oh, God. Oh, fuck. _Fuck_ ,” Merlin cried out as Arthur nipped, licked and sucked at his ear.

The door creaked open and the sounds of the party crept into the room again. Merlin bit his lip hard as Arthur pulled him back, straightening so that Merlin was flush against his front, and went back to rocking himself in and out in tiny increments. 

Arthur covered Merlin’s mouth with his hand and growled into his ear. “Don’t make a sound. Understood?” Merlin nodded his head eagerly. “I’m going to remove my hand now.”

Placing his hand back on the cubicle door, Arthur began to thrust slowly, and Merlin panted under his breath, desperate to make more noise, but also wanting to be good for Arthur. Arthur’s other hand pushed Merlin’s shirt up his back. Then Merlin’s heard him spit once more, and a slick hand crept down his side to reach around and grasp his cock.

When Arthur started to tug, Merlin made a small whine at the back of his throat, and there was a chuckle from the other side of the cubicle.

“Sounds like someone scored,” came Percival’s voice.

“Yeah, lucky sods,” said Gwaine, easily identifiable by his Irish lilt.

“Ah, don’t pout, love. Night’s still young. I’ll get you in my hotel room tonight if it’s the last thing I do…”

Arthur started to push into Merlin in earnest now, and Merlin couldn’t hold back any longer. Well, might as well give them a show, he figured, allowing himself a moan. The door started to rattle again under their movements, and Arthur sped up his hand as well.

“Come for me,” he whispered in Merlin’s ear.

With a choked off gasp, Merlin felt his body flood with heat as he spilled hot and wet into Arthur’s hand. Arthur’s familiar quiet gasp sounded in his ear, and Merlin felt Arthur’s cock throb inside him as he came. 

A voice pierced through Merlin’s haze. “Damn,” said Percival.

“Room. Now,” Gwaine told him.

Arthur’s chest rose and fell rapidly where he had slumped over Merlin’s back, and they both waited to regain their breath as Gwaine and Percival left.

“God, that felt amazing. You’re amazing,” said Arthur, nuzzling into Merlin’s neck.

“You don’t feel amazing,” groaned Merlin. “You feel heavy.”

“Sorry,” murmured Arthur. They both winced when he pulled out. Merlin tried to straighten up but Arthur held him down with a hand on the small of his back. “Hold on a second.” Arthur traced his fingers over Merlin’s arse and slid his fingers in Merlin’s hole where his release was leaking.

Merlin shuddered.

“Mmm, I like this. I just want to bury my cock in your arse again and again and fill you up.”

“Oh, God,” whispered Merlin.

Pressing a kiss to Merlin’s back, Arthur withdrew his fingers and pulled him to standing. Merlin turned to face him. “Perhaps we’ll have to try it one weekend,” Arthur whispered, his eyes glittering. “We’ve got plenty of butt plugs...”

“Fuck. Please. Yes.”

Arthur pressed Merlin against the door again and kissed him thoroughly. He wrinkled his nose when they pulled away. “We should clean up and get out there and dance,” he said.

“Dance,” said Merlin, eyebrows raised. “Together? You’re feeling rather merry, aren’t you? You must be drunk. That or you’ve officially lost your mind.”

Arthur smiled dopily at him. “Nah, you just convinced me to get into the festive spirit.”

“By having a quickie in the toilets?”

“Let’s say that definitely helped. Come on. Wipe yourself off. More drinks, then dance.”

A smirk crept onto Merlin’s lips. “Oh, so you’ll buy me a drink now, will you?” he quipped.

“Well.” Arthur shrugged. “I wouldn’t want anyone to think you’re a cheap date.” Then he leaned in and whispered hotly into Merlin’s ear, “Even though we both know that you are.”

With a delicious shiver, Merlin slowly pulled himself away from Arthur. “Come on then,” Merlin told him. “Or we’ll never leave.”

***

When they joined the party again, it was in full swing. Merlin glanced over at the DJ who was working the crowd and did a double-take when he saw a very familiar face. Gwen’s brother, Elyan, was up there spinning discs and people were merrily dancing away. Arthur grasped Merlin’s shoulders and guided him over to the bar. He called to the barman to get them a couple of shots.

Looking between the drinks and Arthur cautiously, Merlin asked, “Arthur, are you sure that _more_ drinks are a good idea?”

Arthur grinned and swaggered a little, puffing out his chest. “More drinks, Merlin, are a _great_ idea. Now, come on. Get them down you.”

“Wait, aren’t you going to have yours?” asked Merlin, noticing that Arthur wasn’t readying his shots.

“And miss the look on your face when you have yours? Not a chance,” Arthur said, clapping him on the back. “Now, off you go. 1, 2, 3…”

Merlin downed all three shots in quick succession, then held back a grimace as he wiped his mouth. The foul, sour-yet-sweet taste still lingered on his tongue and the alcohol burned his throat as he coughed a little and said, “Yeah, they’re good.”

Arthur hurried to drink his, and when he finished he was spluttering and pulling such wretched faces that Merlin was in stitches.

“Oh my God. That was awful,” Arthur said.

With a laugh and a huge grin on his face, Merlin agreed. “Yeah, they were rather disgusting. Weren’t they?”

“Well, why didn’t you warn me?” 

“I didn’t want to miss the look on your face.”

Glaring, Arthur hooked his arm around Merlin’s neck and proceeded to knuckle him on the head.

“Ow, ow! Mercy, mercy!” cried Merlin.

“Honestly, Arthur, let him go,” came Morgana’s voice. 

Released from Arthur’s grasp, Merlin straightened himself up and looked her up and down. Morgana was done up to the nines in a gorgeous green dress, with killer heels and a handbag to match. Her hair and makeup were flawless. If Merlin weren’t entirely sure he was as gay as a rainbow, a woman like Morgana would be sure to turn his head. 

“Even at the Christmas party, you’re nothing but a couple of schoolboys pulling each others pigtails.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Everyone knows boys don’t have pigtails, Morgana.”

“Still. You’re just like children.” She eyed the empty shot glasses on the bar. “I hope you’re not getting too drunk and planning on staying up late, Arthur. Need I remind you your soup kitchen project launches in the morning?”

“Pfft,” said Arthur, waving his hand. “Don’t worry abou—about that. Dae—Da—” 

“Daegal,” Merlin helpfully supplied with a beaming smile.

Turning towards him with a grateful nod, Arthur said, “Yes. Him. Thank you, Merlin. He has it all in—all in hand. Don’t worry, Morgs. Tonight is for fun.” 

Morgana raised an eyebrow and gave them a predatory smile. “It is, isn’t it. I guess you both won’t mind coming out and dancing with me then.”

“Oh no,” said Merlin.

At the same time, Arthur replied, “With pleasure!”

Of course, it was only ever going to end one way when Morgana had set her mind to it. Both Merlin and Arthur were pulled out onto the dancefloor, and they made their way over to Leon, Gwen and Lancelot, who were dancing together. Percival from fundraising and his husband Gwaine were absent, having already made an early exit from the party.

Merlin and Arthur danced side-by-side, being careful not to dance together, but to dance as part of their group—no easy feat when half the time Morgana was in Leon’s arms and Gwen was dancing with Lancelot. But they did their best, even though Merlin really wanted nothing less than to be dancing with _his_ boyfriend, too.

The sound of the last song faded out and Elyan took to the mic.

“Hello Camelot Cares! Are you all enjoying yourselves tonight?” he called out to the crowd.

“Yes,” called back a few people.

“I can’t hear you. I said, are you all having a good time!?” Elyan roared.

“Yes!” cried out the drunker people on the dancefloor.

“All right! Well then, it’s time to kick this party up a gear!”

Elyan fiddled with a few switches and the dancefloor went dark. There was a murmur of curious voices, then all of a sudden the dancefloor was lit up with ultraviolet lights and the next song, _Move It_ started thumping out with a hard and fast tempo.

Merlin and Arthur shared a secret smile as they glanced at each other and started to dance, until it slowly dawned on them that everyone around them had _stopped_ dancing. As Merlin looked around, he noticed a few people giggling and pointing at them. He frowned and looked at Arthur, and then it was all too obvious to him why all their workmates were staring at them. Arthur’s lips, his face, his hair, his… well, pretty much everything was covered in smears of makeup and paint. In a lot of places there were very clear handprints where Merlin had grabbed at Arthur during their session in the loos, and judging by the state of Arthur’s hands, Merlin could trust that he was in a similar state.

The music carried on, and Merlin risked glancing down so that he could take in the damage. If anything, Merlin noted, his appearance was even more incriminating than Arthur’s, and that was without seeing his own face. 

He slowly raised his head and met Arthur’s horrified gaze. ‘What do we do?’ Arthur seemed to be asking him. 

Merlin gave him a shrug and was about to say something when Morgana stepped in.

“What are you all staring at?” she called to their audience. “Haven’t you all got drinks to have and dancing to do?”

Her loud voice, which carried above the techno music, combined with what Merlin liked to call Morgana’s “death stare,” seemed to startle people into action again, and they slowly drifted away from the scene and back towards their own groups of friends.

Then Morgana turned on her heel and faced them.

“I guess congratulations are in order, dear brother. How long has this been going on for, then?”

“A while,” said Merlin vaguely.

“Months!” exclaimed Arthur. “We’ve been doing it for MONTHS!”

Merlin sighed and covered his face with his hand. He was too drunk for this, and Arthur certainly was. “Come on now, Arthur, I think that we ought to get you to bed.”

“No, not yet. I’ve only just got started!” Then he smiled a brilliant smile at Merlin. “And I haven’t danced with you yet.”

Faltering in his step, Merlin felt his eyes start to tear up. “You want to dance with me? Here?”

Arthur leaned close to him and whispered loudly in his ear. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I rather think the cat is out of the bag. And since it is, I want to dance with my boyfriend.”

As the previous song finally came to an end, Elyan’s voice came loud and clear over the speakers. “Okay folks, this next song is dedicated to Camelot Care's newest love birds..."

Merlin groaned and rolled his eyes as three great wah-wah notes heralded the start of _Let’s Get It On_. Elyan was SUCH a comedian. Merlin was going to kill him the next time he saw him. He also knew that all eyes were going to be on them again.

“So,” he said, getting closer to Arthur to make himself heard over the song. “Are we going to dance, or what?”

“Of course. And if people want a show, then let’s give them one.” Arthur slid his hands around Merlin’s waist and proceeded to grind against him in time with the music. He rubbed his nose against Merlin’s as they danced together. “Are you ready to be snogged within an inch of your life, Mr Emrys?”

“Oh, you think you can do that, do y—”

Merlin was cut off by Arthur’s mouth on his and there was some loud whoops from a group of people behind them, along with a wolf-whistle from Elyan over the mic. Bastard. 

And then Merlin couldn’t think of much else. His whole world narrowed down to the feel of Arthur wrapped around him, the way Arthur’s hair curled damply at the nape of his neck as Merlin sank his fingers into his locks, and the way the taste of whisky and the disgusting shots they’d had together still lingered in Arthur’s mouth.

They spent the rest of the night much the same way; laughing, dancing and snogging in each others arms on the dancefloor. And when the night was up, Merlin didn’t even pretend to go to back to his own hotel room.


End file.
